Our love is like snowflake
by Karura UI
Summary: Nuestro amor es como un copo de nieve, es unico entre un millon. Y seré quien proteja ese pedacito de hielo que tienes por corazon. Regalo para Bella Scuwll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencia: **este es mi primer fic SasuSaku, así que probablemente me salga demasiado _**Ooc**_

_**Este es mi regalo para una buena amiga, Bella Scullw, por ser el mes de su cumpleaños ^^**_

…

—¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil decir que me amas? ¡Realmente estoy comenzando a pensar que no sientes nada por mí! —grite desesperada, era la tercera vez en el mes que tenia esta clase de discusión con mi novio, Uchiha Sasuke, y es que para desgracia mía: me enamore de un tempano de hielo.

—Sakura, tú sabes perfectamente que no soy de los que expresan sus sentimientos. Además, si no sintiera nada por ti, no soportaría tus infantiles celos y toda la basura sentimental que tanto te gusta.

Muchos piensan que mi relación con el menor de los Uchiha es enferma y masoquista. La mayoría cree que puedo conseguirme algo mejor y quizá sea verdad, pero estoy tan idiotamente enamorada de este bastardo prepotente que nada mas lo veo a él, siempre ha sido solo él.

—¿Basura sentimental? ¿Es así como llamas a todo el esfuerzo que hago por ti? Eres un maldito insensible, Uchiha —oh no, he cruzado la línea. Siempre que peleamos hay cierta tolerancia con insultos y demás palabras, pero, aunque suene estúpido, cuando alguno de los dos pronuncia el apellido del otro ya cruzaste la línea. Y es extraño, pero desde el principio ha sido así.

Desde que su apellido se ha escapado de mis labios han transcurrido 10 segundos y Sasuke ya rompió una de las tazas de alguno de nuestros aniversarios; esta realmente molesto.

—Sasuke-kun —susurre suavemente, intentando que mi novio se calmase o por lo menos que dejase intactas a las pocas tazas que aun quedaban—. Vamos a hablar, ¿si?

—Sakura, en este punto, estoy harto de tener que hablar contigo. Estoy cansado, ya no quiero volver a ver tu cara otra vez —su semblante es duro y frio, sus ojos están apagados; ninguna emoción se refleja en sus orbes. Esta vez es enserio.

Mis ojos se inundan en lagrimas y todo mi cuerpo esta temblando. Con la frente en alto cojo mis cosas y las meto torpemente en mi bolsa, aviento las llaves de su departamento a quien sabe dónde y me dirijo a la salida, me detengo en la puerta, esperando que él haga algo para detenerme, pero como siempre, su orgullo no le permite ni siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Me muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar algo que probablemente empeore la situación.

Me sujeto con fuerza al picaporte de la puerta. Abro lentamente el torno y con pasos torpes salgo del departamento de mi, probablemente, ex novio.

Solo hay un lugar al que puedo llegar ahora, solo espero que no se molesten por mi intromisión.

…

_**Este fue el mini mini mini prólogo así que obviamente tiene que ser cortito, los caps. que vienen (si es que ustedes quieren más) obviamente serán más largos. Soy todo oídos para críticas y comentarios, tanto agradables como amenazas de muerte n_n **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Este cap. como los demás capítulos están dedicados a Bella Scullw por ser el mes de su cumpleaños**_

…

Han pasado 2 días desde que me pelee con Sasuke-kun, las cosas han salido bastante mejor de lo que yo imaginaba. Naruto y Hinata-chan me han acogido tan bien que hasta siento pena por ellos…

_**(Flashback)**_

_Después de salir del edificio donde vive Sasuke comencé a correr con los ojos nublados y mi corazón rompiéndose. Había comenzado a lloviznar y las calles estaban desiertas. _

_Mi ropa la sentí pesada por la humedad y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear, mis pulmones no podía respirar aquel gélido aire y mis ojos ya comenzaban a arderme. Pero ignore todo y seguí andando, hasta que llegue a la casa de Naruto. Con la respiración agitada toque el timbre y Hinata fue la que me abrió._

_Sus perlados ojos se abrieron desmesurados al verme en aquella situación, quizá más que nada por mí, probablemente, horrible aspecto. _

—_Sakura-san… ¿q-qué está haciendo… a-aquí? _—_Hinata se hizo a un lado, permitiéndome pasar. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, mis ojos pedían descanso y mi corazón estaba hecho añicos, tenía las piernas congeladas y no sentía mis mejillas. En cualquier momento iba a colapsar. _

—_¿Hinata? ¿Por qué te fuiste? _—_la voz de Naruto, mi amigo desde siempre, se escucho por todo el lugar, sus pasos hacían eco en mis oídos. Lo vi de manera borrosa cuando se apareció en mi campo de visión. Simplemente vestía una toalla atada a la cadera, probablemente los interrumpí en algo. Pero me sentí bien por ellos, las cosas si les salían bien, no como a Sasuke-kun y a mí…_

_Mis ojos se cerraron abruptamente y mi mente se quedo en blanco. Por fin había perdido el conocimiento…_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Después de eso, Hinata me conto que Naruto me cargo y me llevo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, dormí un día entero y amanecí con una hambre atroz.

—Esto… Sakura-san… y-yo… ¿q-qué fue… lo que paso… con Sasuke-san? —Hinata había entrado a mi habitación temporánea, con una charola en manos, sobre esta había una tetera y dos tazas.

—¿Eh? No es nada, solo… rompimos…

—¡¿Eh? ¿P-por q-qué? Ustedes… ustedes hacían una… muy bonita… pareja…

—Pues Sasuke-kun no piensa igual que tú, Hinata-chan, ya no quiere saber de mí y todo es mi culpa. Yo lo harte con mis… con mi _basura sentimental_, ¿sabes? —nuevamente, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Hinata deja lo que lleva en manos y se acerca a abrazarme, yo me recargo en su hombro izquierdo y comenzó a llorar con todo el dolor que cargo por dentro, en cuestión de segundos su blusa lila ya esta mojada por mi culpa.

—Q-quizá él… Sasuke-kun… no lo… dijo en serio… p-puede que… solo haya sido… porque… ambos estaban… enojados y…

—Hinata, no quiero ser mala pero, a estas alturas yo sé reconocer cuando él habla por hablar y cuando lo dice en serio, y créeme, él estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía. Realmente no quiere saber nada de mí. Terminamos.

—Sakura-san… yo…

—¿Me dejas sola? Quiero pensar un momento —me aparte lentamente de Hinata.

—H-hum.

Dejo la tetera y una de las tazas, tomo la otra y salió de la habitación, con cuidado cerró la puerta y eso de cierta manera me conmovió.

Después de un rato me volví a acostar en la cama, cubrí mi rostro con mi brazo derecho y suspire largamente. Era difícil. Estar tumbada en la cama de otra persona, con el corazón quebrándose lentamente y los recuerdos a flor de piel. Todas las citas que tuvimos, las cenas familiares que armamos, las dos navidades que pudimos pasar juntos, los besos, las caricias, las palabras lindas, los detalles que él hacia… era difícil querer seguir viva después de estar en el paraíso. Ahora todo era gris y frío sin él.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y yo tarde algunos segundos en contestar.

—¿Diga? —mi voz sonaba apagada y yo me asuste, era como si careciera de sentimiento. Estaba vacía por dentro.

—_¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? Dios suenas horrible, ¿qué te paso, frente de marquesina? _

—Ino, por lo que más quieras, déjame en paz. No estoy de humor.

—_En serio que no estás de humor, tú nunca desperdicias ninguna oportunidad para insultarme. ¿Qué paso? _

—Termine con Sasuke-kun —susurre con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas resbalándose por mis mejillas, la garganta se me cerro de manera sofocante.

—_Bueno, ustedes siempre termina y regresan, así que…_

—No entiendes, Ino-puerca —ahí está el insulto que querías, mendiga—. Sasuke-kun dijo que está harto de mí —los pulmones se estrujaban cruelmente en mi interior, el aire no era compatible en mi ser.

—_Oh, vamos. No es algo nuevo, ¿sabes? Es decir, ustedes siempre se hartan de sí mismos a cada rato. Ya no es novedad. No seas dramática…_

—¡Ino, es enserio! Terminamos definitivamente, deje las llaves de su de su departamento y… ya. Es todo.

—_Pero Sakura, si la cosa va a hacer así entonces… ¿cómo le harás mañana?_

Es verdad, Sasuke era el capitán del equipo de natación de la Universidad Konoha y yo era la asistente del entrenador, de hecho, así fue como nos hicimos novios.

—Pues simplemente actuare normal, lo ignorare y…

—Ay _sí, frente de marquesina. Con el cuerpo que se carga tu ex lo vas a ignorar, ¡ja! Mija, vas a quedar embobada en cuando Uchiha se quite la bata. _

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—_Ay mija, ni cómo ayudarte._

—Ino… ¿no puedes hacer mi trabajo?

—_¿Estás loca? Ahora mismo estoy de modelo para los estudiantes de arte y ya sabes que ahí está Sai. No quiero perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él._

—¿Aun que estés medio desnuda con una mendiga toalla exhibiéndote a toda la clase?

—_¿Qué tiene? Tengo que enseñar, tú en cambio; eres tan plana como la pared. Tú no podrías modelar._

—Por eso te quiero, ¿sabes? Por buena amiga y súper amorosa. Por eso seguimos siendo tan unidas. No sé qué haría sin ti, Ino-cerda.

—_Frentona, me tengo que ir, Shikamaru acaba de llegar con botana._

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué no estaba saliendo con Temari-san?

—_Si pues… tuvieron una discusión y están tomando un descanso._

—Cielos, ¿qué paso?

—_Pues… al parecer la reina de los vientos quiere comprometerse y llevar la relación a un nivel más serio y este vago no quiere, porque sería algo "problemático". _

—Es difícil de creer. Es decir, llevan 5 años saliendo, y ambos son listos pero ella es responsable y tiene metas que cumplir y él… no es un candidato para pareja. ¿Shikamaru esta triste?

—_Dice que no, pero está más flojo que de costumbre, le faltan ganas para todo. Cuando esta con ella no es tan vago. Así que sí, esta triste._

—Definitivamente romper con alguien te afecta muchísimo, te cambia la vida…

—_Mira, solo porque estés pasando por eso…. Sakura, como amiga, creo que es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado. La verdad. Es que… eras muy dependiente de Sasuke-kun, ¿sabes? Y eso no es sano, las pocas veces que nos vimos solo las dos, siempre estabas al pendiente de tu teléfono y no es lindo salir con alguien así. Es aburrido y estresante, por eso ya no quería invitarte a las fiestas y ese tipo de cosas, porque: o llevabas a Sasuke o no disfrutabas en absoluto. _

—Ino… no entiendes, lo amo y lo extraño muchísimo…

—_Yo estoy enamorada de Sai como jamás lo he estado, y lo sabes. Pero no por eso me voy a despreciar como persona. _

—Voy a colgar —anuncie entre ofendida y pensativa.

—_Por favor no te enojes conmigo por intentar abrirte los ojos a la realidad. Nos vemos mañana._

—Si.

—_Sakura, espera._

—¿Qué?

—_¿En dónde te estás quedando?_

—En casa de Naruto.

—…

—¿Qué? —su silencio me incomodo.

—_¿No crees que estas estorbándoles en su relación? _—Sí lo pensé, pero ninguno de los dos me dijo nada así que decidí quedarme, pero entiendo su punto—. _Es decir… ya sabes cómo es Naruto, y él nunca le negaría nada a nadie pero… ellos están en una relación ahora, Sakura, y Hinata está pasando por malos momentos y necesita que él esté ahí para ella, pero si tú estás de por medio… no sé. _

—¿En donde sugieres que me quede, entonces? Sabes que ya no tengo casa.

—…

—¿Ino?

—… —su silencio hacia que mi corazón latiera de manera alocada, como si ella y yo estuviésemos sincronizadas pero solamente estuviese esperando a que ella dijera lo que yo estaba pensando—. _Ajh… de acuerdo. Quédate conmigo._

—Suenas obligada, no quiero quedarme contigo si te sientes obligada.

—_Sakura… no empieces. Te prefiero mil veces aquí conmigo que allá incordiando a esos dos. En cuanto puedas vente._

—Yo… —mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, ya no me sentía tan miserable, de pronto, ya podía respirar más tranquilamente. Iba a agradecerle, pero alguien tocaba a la puerta—. Ino tengo que colgarte. Gracias.

Colgué antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo más. Me levante rápidamente y me acomode mis pantuflas, torpemente me dirigí a la puerta pero algo me detuvo, ese presentimiento que pocas veces tengo, como si mi ser entero me estuviese advirtiendo que no debía abrir la puerta. Pero como siempre; lo ignore. Abrí el torno y me arrepentí mil veces de haberlo hecho.

—Sasuke-kun…

…

_**¡Aaah! También me quedo cortito este cap. lo siento, me esforzare para que los que viene sean un chirris más largos u.u **_

_**Claro, siempre y cuando ustedes quieran conti n_n**_

_**De una vez les digo que estoy súper-archí-recontra-mega agradecida por sus reviews, la verdad es que estaba y estoy insegura con este fic porque esta pareja no es mi fuerte, y saber que les gusto fue… ¡guau! **_

_**Mil gracias a las que comentan y también a las que leen. Nos vemos en el capitulo que viene**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Este cap. como los que vienen están dedicados a Bella Scullw **_

_**Ooc justificado y les juro que sigo trabajando en ello **_

…

—Sasuke-kun… —mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi corazón se agrando en mi pecho, latiéndome furiosamente contra las costillas, dolía un poco pero era un dolor hermoso. Uchiha Sasuke, parado enfrente de mí. Era…

—¿Esta el dobe?

—¿Eh? N-no… salió… ¿q-qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque ese usuratonkachi tiene unos discos que le preste, y quiero que me los devuelva. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Ahora vivo aquí —mi voz sonaba estrangulada y mis ojos escocían, ya que estaba aguantándome las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

—Hn.

—Yo… Sasuke-kun… t-tú… ¿cómo has estado?

—Sakura, no te importa y si te importa deberías dejarlo, supéralo. Hemos terminado.

Palabras crueles, miradas frías, ojos duros, expresión sin emoción. Uchiha Sasuke. Pero no me iba a dejar pisotear.

—Solo quería decirte que mañana el entrenamiento se retrasara un poco, Gai-sensei tiene junta así que llegara tarde. Simplemente te lo digo para que no te estés quejando de los retrasos del sensei, es insoportable tener que oírte —de la nada saque fuerzas y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Me vi muy fuerte, pero cuando ya no lo tuve de frente mi cuerpo se desmorono. Logre mantenerme en pie el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que él se había marchado, ni un segundo más, ya estaba en el suelo, apoyada sobre las palmas de mis manos y con las rodillas adoloridas por el impacto, llorando a lagrima viva y con mi corazón desgarrándose poco a poco.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando paulatinamente, el poco dolor físico que sentía no podía aminorar el sufrimiento interno que crecía. Las piadosas manos de la inconsciencia se compadecieron de mí, llevándome al mundo del sueño…

…

Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación blanca, luces fluorescentes en el techo y un extraño pitido reinaba por aquella extraña habitación. No tenía ni idea de en dónde estaba, sabanas blancas y cama de colchón delgado, almohada mullida pero usada. Todo daba a que estaba en una habitación de hospital, pero eso era imposible, es decir, se suponía que estaba en casa de Naruto, ¿qué demonios hacia ahí?

—¡Qué bueno que despiertas, Sakura-chan! Nos tenías realmente preocupados, ¿sabes? Nos metiste un susto cardiaco.

—¿Naruto? —Verlo ahí, parado a un lado de la camilla, con su sonrisa reluciente y sus ojos azules brillando tan intensamente como el foco en el techo me produjo una cálida sensación en el pecho—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Tenías una fiebre muy alta y te desmayaste sorpresivamente. Por suerte no fue nada grave, pero no deberías dejar de comer.

—¿Fiebre? No… yo no… —algo no encajaba, ¿quién me había llevado al hospital?

Y como si Hinata, que estaba detrás de Naruto, leyera mi mente respondió a mi pregunta nunca hecha:

—Sasuke-san te trajo aquí, dice que escucho un golpe y regreso al departamento, al ver que nadie le abría derrumbo la puerta y en cuanto te vio no lo pensó y te cargo hasta aquí.

¿Me cargo todo el camino? No, imposible, con lo pesada que soy…

—Claro que ya sabes cómo es el teme, nunca admitiría eso. Estuvo contigo todo este tiempo, pero en cuanto llegamos nos dijo que tenía asuntos importantes y se fue. Ese idiota. Además de que me debe una puerta.

Me recargue en el respaldo de la cama, parpadeé varias veces. Esto era tan irreal. Mire hacia la derecha, por la ventana del hospital. Aun había sol, así que no había pasado mucho tiempo. Me torcí un poco más a la derecha y me percate de algunos presentes que habían en la mesa: flores, chocolates, una canastita de frutas. Mis amigos y algunas enfermeras del hospital, probablemente. Pero lo que más capto mi atención fue aquella solitaria rosa de color azul en un florero delgado de cristal. Sasuke.

—La canasta de frutas es de parte de Chouji y Shikamaru, vinieron tan rápido solo porque Ino los obligo —tras ese comentario Naruto soltó una estruendosa carcajada que contagio a Hinata y a mí también. Para a ese punto, mi risa sonaba un poco histérica, sentía la garganta seca.

—¿Qué le paso a mi comida? —pregunte un poco enojada cuando me percate de una charola con dos platos, un bol y un vaso, completamente vacios.

—Ya sabes… Chouji. En su defensa, él dijo que estaba desabrida y que te hizo un favor al comérsela, para que tú no tuvieras que tolerar algo así.

Suspire con una sonrisa en los labios. Muy típico de Chouji.

—Supongo que tendré que agradecerle la próxima vez que lo vea —comente sarcástica, ya no me sentía tan miserablemente solitaria. Ese incidente me hizo recordar que contaba con buenos amigos y de cierta manera, darme cuenta de que aun le importaba a Sasuke.

—Ino-san nos pidió la llave del departamento —susurro Hinata como quien no quiere la cosa, la mire a los ojos con cara de no entender y ella tuvo que explicarse mejor—. Nos dijo que te ibas con ella… ¿por qué?

Sus ojos brillando de preocupación y su labio inferior temblando me hicieron darme cuenta de que a ella y a Naruto les importaba y el hecho de que yo decidiera irme de su casa de alguna manera les dolía, porque nunca les avise ni nada.

—Yo… honestamente siento que soy un estorbo, así que me iré con ella —respondí sin rodeos ni miramientos.

—Sakura-chan, Hinata y yo no te estamos corriendo, en serio.

—Lo sé, pero siento que sobro, ¿entiendes? Y… no me siento cómoda con ustedes… yo… acabo de terminar una relación y… ustedes están en una. No creo poder soportar verlos con sus miradas de amor y sus palabras cursis mientras yo sufro por dentro y sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero prefiero ahorrarme todo el dolor posible. Pero honestamente me siento muy feliz por ustedes, chicos. Espero que lo suyo dure de verdad.

—Sakura-chan… —los ojos azulados de Naruto temblaban de emoción, pero el susto que me lleve al ver una lagrimita asomándose por el rabillo de su ojo.

—No, no por favor no, no llores Naruto, tú sabes que yo… Dios ¡no llores, idiota! —grite sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos. Ese idiota y yo éramos amigos desde niños y hubo un tiempo en el que yo le gustaba luego él me gustaba pero nunca fuimos más que amigos, así que ciertamente somos cercanos, demasiado, y siempre me enojo por sus estupideces pero cuando él llora me conmueve y yo también tengo ganas de llorar y… ¡maldito idiota súper expresivo!

—Sasuke-teme es un bastardo sin corazón por dejarte, pero ya veras, el gran Uzumaki Naruto se encargara de la situación —hizo esa típica pose suya, pero con lágrimas en los ojos era ridículo.

—De hecho, te agradecería que te guardaras tus comentarios. No quisiera que empeores las cosas, ¿sabes?

—¡Pero Sakura-chan…!

…

Llegamos del hospital cuando ya estaba oscuro, tuvimos que llegar al departamento de Naruto porque aun quedaban algunas cosas mías ahí. Después fuimos al Ichiraku rameen, el "restaurante" favorito de Naruto y cenamos y brindamos por mi salida del hospital. Que estupidez. Pero me sentía completa, me sentía ligera y más alegre. Naruto se emborracho y no paraba de hacer y decir cosas que dejaran en completa vergüenza a la pobre de Hinata, que a esas alturas ya podía competir con un semáforo y ella saldría ganando por mucho, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran visibles hasta en China. Después, a pesar de su estado etílico, Uzumaki logro llevarme a la casa de Ino.

—Bien, frente de marquesina, la habitación de huéspedes está siendo ocupada por el vago de Shikamaru, así que hoy compartiremos cuarto, ¿no te importa, verdad? Y si sí te importa pues la sala esta a tú completa disposición.

—No me importa —me apresure a contestar, ni loca me dormía en la sala—. ¿Por qué Shikamaru se está quedando aquí?

—Recuerda que él y Temari estaban compartiendo un departamento, ambos pagana renta, pero desde la pelea él se ha quedado con Chouji, pero ese gordito tiene visitas familiares y no puede mantener al vago de Shikamaru, así que yo, como buena amiga, le ofrecí techo.

—¿Y no te sientes un poco incomoda?

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… tú dime.

—Si hablas por lo que paso antes…

—Tú sabrás de qué hablo —termine con una sonrisa misteriosa en mis labios. Este gesto fue por costumbre de la actitud misteriosa de Sasuke-kun, que siempre daba aires de enigma. Y yo siempre quería saber todo de él—. Ino, realmente estoy cansada ahora mismo, ¿dónde dijiste que voy a dormir?

Ella simplemente rió ante mi comentario.

…

No sé si fue por dormir acompañada o simplemente estaba muy cansada pero, para mi sorpresa, no soñé con Sasuke, creo que ni soñé nada, simplemente descanse bastante bien. Al despertarme, una abundante cabellera rubia estaba a mi lado, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Verla me hizo reflexionar. Mi cabello ya me llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, pero ahora que mi vida había cambiado drásticamente sentí que también debía cambiar algo de mi físico **(1)**.

—Hey, Ino —le hable mientras la movía del hombro, para despertarla, pero ella estaba en un sueño profundo y siempre me era muy difícil despertarla. Por mi mente cruzo la idea de llamar a Shikamaru para que me ayudara, pero la deseche al recordar que ese vago era aun más flojo que mi rubia amiga— Ino-cerda —insistí, ahora moviéndola más violentamente, pero era inútil, ella no se despertaría con nada.

Algo frustrada, me levante de la cama y comencé a estirarme. Ni modo, yo tendría que cortarme el cabello. Tome una liga para el cabello y unas tijeras de uno de los cajones del buro de Ino. Me metí a su baño y cerré la puerta. Ya en frente del espejo me mire largo y tendido, examinando mi cara, tenia ojeras pero apenas y eran visibles, puede que parezca exagerado pero, mis mejillas estaban más delgadas y el color de mi piel estaba un poco pálido. Quizás eran imaginaciones mías.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, alejando esos absurdos pensamientos de mi mente. Ya despejada y centrada decidí continuar con mi cometido. Me amarre la liga en el cabello, en una coleta baja, cogí las tijeras; la mano me temblaba. Posicione las tijeras justo debajo de la liga, cerré los ojos y moví la mano. Sentí que algo pesado se resbalaba por mi espalda e inconscientemente solté un grito.

—¡¿Sakura? —Me sobresalte y solté las tijeras al escuchar a Ino gritarme al otro lado de la puerta, golpeaba muy fuerte contra la madera y yo estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, así que los ruidos fuertes no eran de ayuda, precisamente—. ¡Escuche un grito y me espante! ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Si escuchaste que grite, ¿cómo puede estar todo bien? —rápidamente me gire, buscando las tijeras, las encontré tarde, el resultado: tenía una enorme cortada en la planta del pie izquierdo. Me mordí fuertemente los labios para no gritar nuevamente. La escena era de película: cabellos regados por el suelo, ahora manchados de sangre y unas tijeras abandonadas, esperando poder cortar algo más.

—¡Sakura, por favor, abre la puerta! —Ino seguía gritando y golpeando la madera, yo calada hasta los huesos y con un pie que sangraba alarmantemente. Genial, recién ayer visite el hospital y al parecer hoy regresaría. Las enfermeras estarían felices de verme— ¡Sakura!

Ya harta de tanto ruido, cojee hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe. Como lo esperaba, Ino grito incluso más fuerte que yo al ver el cabello y el camino de sangre. Sus ojos parecían salírsele y su boca no podía estar más abierta. Me hubiera reído de no ser porque yo estaba igual de asustada que ella, además de que el dolor en mi pie se estaba haciendo más intenso.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué has hecho, idiota? ¿Todo esto es por Sasuke? —tarde dos milésimas de segundo en entender a qué se refería: ¡ella estaba insinuando que yo había intentado suicidarme por Sasuke-kun! ¿Tan enferma me creía?—. En serio, Sakura, chicos como Sasuke-kun no valen la pena, no te quites la vida por un hielo como él —me abrazo con fuerza, ignorando mi herida en el pie. Pero de cierta manera, estar entre los brazos de mi amiga me hizo sentirme bien.

—No intente suicidarme, Ino-cerda. Trate de despertarte pero no reaccionabas, así que decidí cortarme el pelo yo sola.

—¿Eh?

—Desde el principio quise cortarme el pelo, ya sabes. Cuando terminas una relación es mejor dejar todo atrás, y quise cambiar mi look, pero como no despertabas intente hacerlo yo sola y… luego me asuste sola y tú llegaste y me asuste aun mas y me lastime con las tijeras que… que por cierto, aun están en el suelo, así que vete con cuidado, eh —me era casi imposible no reírme por lo cómico-trágico de la situación.

—Hubieras intentado despertarme con más ganas, idiota —Ino también se estaba riendo, solo que por sus mejillas desfilaban unas lagrimas que no supe reconocer si eran de alegría o del susto— te quedo horrible, voy a arreglártelo, siéntate ahí —señalo el borde de la tina. La obedecí, me senté con cuidado, ahora ya no sentía el pie, estaba entumido y eso simplemente logro alarmarme más, pero primero iba a dejar que Ino me arreglara, ni loca me iría al hospital con un mal corte.

Ino tardo solo un par de minutos en emparejarme el cabello y el resultado me gusto bastante.

—Con todo lo que te cortaste, más lo que yo te rebaje podríamos hacerte unas extensiones si es que te llegas a sentir calva —sugirió bromeando y yo me reí a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

—No pienso ponerme extensiones ni peluca. Este es mi nuevo look para una nueva yo.

—Cálmate mujer, lo único nuevo de ti es el corte y la rajadota que tienes en el pie. De ahí en más, sigues siendo la misma tú. No me mires así, sabes a qué me refiero: aun sientes cosas por Sasuke-kun, hasta que no cambies eso seguirás siendo tú.

—No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos de la noche a la mañana —me defendí, completamente indignada con sus acusaciones. Pero eran ciertas y saber eso simplemente me hacía enojar aun más.

—Pues sí, pero entonces no estés diciendo que eres una persona nueva. Hasta que no vea un cambio verdadero te creeré.

Hice un puchero y con eso me gane un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sera mejor que despierte al vago de Shikamaru —dijo y salió del baño, dejándome sola con mi cabello aun regado por el suelo. Lo mire con algo de sentimiento y un poco de asco. Pero en ningún momento me arrepentí de haberlo cortado, en serio sentía que haber hecho eso me había alejado de Sasuke, aunque fuese por muy poco.

…

Llegue a buena hora a la universidad, y todo gracias a la extrema manera de manejar de Ino. En cuanto toque tierra bese el suelo y casi llore de felicidad por haber llegado viva, con eso me gane otro golpe por parte de la rubia, diciéndome que era una dramática exagerada, pero les juro que con el ultimo semáforo yo ya hasta veía mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos y eso simplemente me hizo darme cuenta que gran parte de mi existencia siempre giro en torno a Sasuke, mi vida era un asco. Tenía que salir de este agujero de nombre Uchiha Sasuke, reponerme y seguir adelante, enamorarme una y otra vez, cometer errores pero no volver a repetirlos. Vivir con una sonrisa en los labios e ignorar las cosas que hacia Sasuke. Quizá solo así saldría adelante sin caer en la depresión.

—Sakura —me llamo Ino que se encontraba a un lado mío. Como me susurro, me costó un poco comprender a qué se refería— ¿ya viste quién es? —seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta toparme con unos cabellos rojizos. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad él…?

—¡Sakura! —su voz llamándome me estremeció por completo, voltee la cabeza en dirección al grito y me tope con esos ojos negros que tanto amaba—. Dijiste que el entrenamiento se atrasaría un poco y recién llego y Gai ya me está retando por la tardanza, ¿es esto una venganza por dejarte? —me costaba creer que el Sasuke que ahora me estaba regañando era el Sasuke que ayer me llevo al hospital.

—Pues quizás oí mal, pero sabes que no soy tan rencorosa como para hacerte algo así. Me sorprende que pienses eso de mí —le solté ofendida, apretando los puños con fuerza y conteniendo las lagrimas.

—Hn —respondió con fastidio, rodando sus hermosos y fríos ojos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mí. Y como siempre, una parte de mí se fue con él.

…

Ya en el salón de clases me encontraba más tranquila, aunque aún seguía afectada, encontrarme con él después de tanto tiempo y después ver a Sasuke-kun tan agresivo. Definitivamente hoy no sería mi día.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunto Lee, que en clases se sentaba junto a mí. Verlo me recordó las veces que lo rechace cruelmente y a pesar de todo eso, él seguía ahí para mí.

—Hoy no es mi día, Lee-san, hoy no es mi día —lo mire a esos enormes ojos negros, buscando un consuelo que no merecía de él. Sonreí con tristeza y me recargue en su hombro, suspire y me sentí más relajada—. Gracias Lee-san —murmure con los ojos entrecerrados, Asuma-sensei estaba retrasado, probablemente estaba con Kurenai-sensei, que ya solamente le faltaban dos meses y medio para dar a luz, así que era muy probable que no se presentara a clases, yo podía aprovechar para echarme una siestecita.

…

Las demás clases pasaron demasiado deprisa para mi gusto y la hora de los talleres y clubes deportivos se acercaba. Tener que enfrentarme con Sasuke con el apretado traje de baño de la escuela no era algo que de verdad esperara y menos en aquellas situaciones.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —no fue necesario volverme para ver a Ino, con el simple hecho de llamarme por mi "apodo" supe que era ella. Ino era la única desgraciada que me decía así. Maldita…—. Uf… te encontré —cuando la mire de reojo estaba sudada y sonrojada, su respiración se escuchaba irregular.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte algo preocupada.

—Pues te estaba buscando, logre convencer a Karin para que tomara tu turno y ya estas libre —anuncio con una perfecta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Obviamente muy orgullosa de ella misma, pero realmente me estaba costando trabajo entenderla.

—¿Qué? —termine preguntando, demostrando mi falta capacidad intelectual. _Bravo Sakura, dale más razones a Ino para que te moleste_, me reprendí mentalmente.

—Que Karin tomara tu turno como asistente y tú, idiotita, estas libre esta tarde —canturreo, dando saltitos mientras aplaudía con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No tengo nada importante que hacer, realmente y…

—¡Vamos a ir de comprar, mensa! —la mire como si fuese un bicho raro y esto logro que ella soltase un suspiro de fastidio, probablemente la paciencia se le estaba agotando—. Siempre he dicho que cuando una mujer se siente triste, unos zapatos lindos o blusas coloridas la hacen sentir mejor. Así que quita esa cara de asco, iremos de compras y ya verás que vas a disfrutarlo, eh.

Rodé los ojos y suspire afectada, tuve que reprimir las ganas de sonreír, para no darle gusto a Ino. Aunque en verdad apreciaba las cosas que hacía por mí. Además… ¡eso significaba que había sacrificado su tiempo de modelo, y sobre todo, su tiempo con Sai!

…

Konoha era una ciudad bastante pequeña, así que simplemente había un centro comercial, cosa que solamente nos complicaba las compras, ya que todos los estudiantes se reunían ahí después de sus clases o incluso algunos grupos de trabajadores jóvenes se veían ahí, para compartir anécdotas y problemas de sus vidas. Así que, ese centro comercial, estaba hasta el tope de gente. Los locales de ropa y calzado en especial, estaban atiborrados de adolescentes con ansias de acabarse el dinero de papá.

—Que buena idea eso de venir aquí, eh —comente sarcástica. Ya era la cuarta vez que me enterraban un codo en las costillas y todo porque esas niñas se la pasaban empujándose entre sí para conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Pues no escuche que tú aportaras algo, eh, frentuda —sus azulados ojos me miraron desafiantes y casi asesinos. Yo reprimí mi sonrisa, Ino podía ser tan madura y a la vez tan infantil.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a una tienda de segunda mano? —sugerí sin importancia, solamente quería salirme de ese local atestado de crías inmaduras que me recordaban a mí en ciertas etapas de mi vida.

Ino me miro con ojos desorbitados, yo no comprendí del todo, así que ella tuvo que explicarse:

—¿Estás diciendo que **yo** vaya a una tienda de _segunda mano_?

Oh, su orgullo de compradora compulsiva estaba fuertemente ofendido.

—Vamos… solo el tiempo suficiente para que estas niñas se vayan, no te estoy diciendo que tienes que comprar algo, forzosamente. Anda… quiero pasear y ver a gusto, y estar apretujada aquí no es del todo lindo y consolador como tú prometiste.

Ella estuvo pensándolo por mucho tiempo para mi gusto, pero termino cediendo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la conduje hasta un local lejos de todo, casi perdido entre los pasillos que conectaban todo. Realmente era mi lugar favorito, después del departamento de Sasuke… ¡no Sakura, no pienses en él! En fin… el dueño del local era muy amigo de mi madre y siempre que íbamos juntas nos hacia un descuento especial. Ir me llenaba de ciertas expectativas, quizás podría cambiar un poco mi guardarropa, es decir, ya cambie mi corte ahora cambiare mi forma de vestir.

Pasamos por las cortinas que le hacían de puerta y el olor a viejo invadió mis sentidos, inundando mis pulmones. Cerré los ojos para deleitarme aun más.

—Me gusta tu nuevo corte, Sakura —aquella voz que hacía años no escuchaba me paralizo. De verdad era él…

…

**(1)**_**Según mis investigaciones que se basan en un manga que leí (XD) en Japón hay algunas chicas que cuando terminan una relación tienden a cortarse el cabello para cambiar su imagen y de esa manera señalar que siguen con sus vidas… **_

…

_**¡Aaah! Díganme ahora quien quiere matarme por esto… ¿nadie? Uf que alivio, la verdad es que yo quiero seguir viviendo ^^U **_

_**¿Qué… sí hay alguien que quiere matarme? O.O **_

_**Bueno… yo… tengo que irme… así que…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer y los que comenten, pues más gracias!**_

_**Y antes de que cierren la pestaña o se vayan a leer cosas de mejor calidad, quiero decirles que… este cap. fue publicado el 23 de noviembre del 2011, dos días después del cumpleaños de mi amiga, comadre, confidente, en fin… al ser esto un SasuSaku creo que la gran mayoría de las que me leen (quiero creer que si me leen) la conocen, y quizás muchas ya le hayan deseado feliz cumpleaños y esas cosas y si no… ¡Háganlo! Ella es una gran escritora, una lectora adorable y… un ser humano hermoso de verdad, Bella Scuwll, no sé cuando leas esto pero… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **_

_**Lamento haber publicado algo tarde este cap. pero es que… ¡andaba en el mar rodeada de gringos! Aaah fue entre horrible y gracioso, adoro a las gringas ya pasadas de edad con bikini… no la verdad no, señoras no están en la edad, por favor no hagan eso, me queman los ojos BUAAAA O.O me quede traumada de por vida~ **_

_**Ok…**_

_**Adiosito :P **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias: **AU, y un poco de Ooc, pero les juro que sigo trabajando en eso _(por cierto, tuve que modificar las edades de los personajes porque… pues lean y verán porque, si aun tienen dudas pues díganmelas por reviews y yo se las explico ^^)_

_**Este cap. como los demás son para Bella Scullw **_

…

—Me gusta tu nuevo corte, Sakura —hacia tanto que no lo escuchaba, tanto que no lo veía, me quede en shock cuando lo oí, detrás de nosotras. Mi primer impulso fue voltearme y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, lo sentía entumido y esa sensación me molestaba. Mi pulso se acelero y mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

Moví los labios, intentando decir algo, pero nada salía de estos. Me sentía asfixiada, me estaba ahogando emocionalmente. Nuevamente reuní fuerzas e intente por última vez…

—Sasori-senpai —susurre casi sin voz, pero el simple hecho de decir su nombre represento un gran alivio en todo mi ser, mi respiración se sosegó y en mis mejillas sentí un calor embarazoso.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Ino estaba tan o incluso más sorprendida que yo, al parecer ella también era incapaz de moverse.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sakura —sentí sus cálidas manos sobre mis temblorosos hombros y todo mi ser se estremeció al sentir su tacto. Tuve que morderme los labios para contener el estúpido suspiro que estaba por salir. Con delicadeza, Sasori me volteo para que yo lo viera de frente, y la imagen me noqueó más de lo que ya estaba. Su rostro había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi; sus facciones eran más maduras y refinadas, ahora su rostro estaba más afilado y delgado, sus ojos se veían algo opacos a comparación con los que tenía cuando era más joven, sus labios delgados se habían estirado un poco, adaptándose a ese atractivo rostro suyo.

—Sí, la verdad es que no pensé que volvería a encontrarme contigo —murmure en un ataque de vergonzosa sinceridad, mis ojos no podían separarse de los suyos; siempre tan serenos y a la vez cálidos. Su color aun seguía siendo un misterio para mí, ya que eran como marrones pero tenían toques violetas… la verdad es que no me importaba mucho eso, pero si me gustaba perderme en su mirada.

—Has crecido bastante, yo te recuerdo como una cría de 7 años… pero mírate ahora, toda una señorita de 19 años —su comentario, por más simple que fue, logro sonrojarme completita, me vi forzada a desviar la mirada y a clavar mis pies en la tierra para no saltar como loca inmadura. Si, quizá había madurado algo, pero no lo suficiente, ya que aun tenía algunos impulsos infantiles que debía de controlar.

—Tú también —tartamudeé con torpeza, me aclare la garganta y añadí: —ahora eres un viejo de 32 años, ya logro verte las canas —solté con más confianza, sonriendo libremente sin sentirme ya tan rígida. Dirigí una mirada discreta hacia Ino, estaba muy callada y eso era algo realmente fuera de lo normal. Ino seguía parada al lado mío, aun dándole la espalda a Sasori, su expresión ya se veía más suavizada. Lo más disimuladamente que pude, le di un ligero codazo para que terminara de reaccionar y se volteara. Tardo un poco, pero termino por girarse, saludo a Sasori con una inclinación de cabeza y sonrió con tranquilidad—. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga, Yamanaka Ino? —pregunte, sintiéndome algo tonta al hacer esa presentación tan torpe después de tanto tiempo.

—Claro que sí, ella es la hija de lo florista, ¿verdad? —sus delgados labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, de esas que solo él sabe hacer. Instintivamente, mis labios también se curvaron hacia arriba.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo Ino nos dirigía una mirada con mucho sentimiento y en sus ojos zafiros note ese brillo malicioso.

—Yo… tengo que irme, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con unos encargos en la tienda… los dejo… _solos _—me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y yo me ruborice. Rogué que Sasori no se hubiera dado cuenta del gesto de Ino, ya que todo estaba siendo completamente vergonzoso.

Por suerte, al parecer, Sasori-senpai había ignorado la mueca de Ino y yo suspire aliviada.

—Dime, Sakura —hizo una pausa algo larga y yo por dentro me moría de suspenso—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Yo invito.

Sonreí agradecida e incluso sentí como mi rostro se encendía, _nuevamente_.

…

Sasori había escogido un café-bar, algo solitario, a las afueras del centro comercial. Solo estaban algunos góticos tomando sus respectivas bebidas y fumando sus cigarrillos, otros poetas con coletas y ropa holgada, con sus boinas y sus lentes circulares. Las meseras pálidas en sus trajes de mucama y una musiquita algo deprimente de fondo, y a pesar de todo, yo sentía que el lugar irradiaba luz.

—…después de eso me prohibieron acercarme a ti, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ah, sí! —Solté una risa floja, sumergida en mis recuerdos—. ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo?

—Seguí con mi hobby.

—¿Las marionetas? —adivine a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí. He perfeccionado mi técnica, de hecho, en mi departamento tengo algunas de mis últimos trabajos.

—¿Algunas? ¿Qué pasa con las demás? —lo mire fijamente, bebiendo otro sorbo de mi café.

—He vendido algunas por buen precio en Internet, y otras se las he obsequiado a mis novias.

—¿Novias, eh? ¿Sigues con alguna? —Sonreí divertida, limpiándome el ligero bigotito de leche espumosa que se me hizo arriba del labio— ¿sigues con alguna de ellas?

—No… las cosas no me han funcionado como yo esperaba —su mirada se oscureció y sus hombros decayeron un poco, note un ligero puchero en sus delgados labios y algo dentro de mí se movió.

—Bueno… a mí tampoco me han salido como yo quisiera, ¿sabes? —Dije, más que nada para cambiar de tema, pero el terreno era delicado para ambos—. ¿Qué mas has hecho de tu vida, senpai?

—Nada, realmente —sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y una ligera sonrisa se adueño de sus labios— ¿Qué has hecho tú, de la tuya? —recargo su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas.

—B-b-bueno… yo… —su mirada intensa conectada a la mía, sus labios torcidos de aquella forma, la manera en que realizaba sus acciones, no supe cómo, pero me sentía nerviosa y torpe, tenía una especie de tic en mis ojos, ya que parpadeaba más de lo normal. Sus encantos me aturdían de una manera abrumadora—. ¿R-recuerdas a…Uchiha Sasuke? Pues… hemos salido estos… últimos años… dos, para ser precisa y… hum… es… es todo, supongo —realmente algo estaba mal en mí, yo no era de las que tartamudeaban de la nada. No podía sostenerle la mirada, así que me centre en mi bebida que para esas alturas ya se había enfriado.

—Escuché por ahí que ustedes terminaron, ¿es verdad? —inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, alzo una ceja rojiza y me miro expectante.

Sentí como mis labios se movían de arriba hacia abajo, como queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación, _mí_ situación, pero solo salían balbuceos sin sentido y eso me frustraba, más que nada por no poder parar. Fruncí las cejas e hice una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? —una sonrisa divertida cruzo por su rostro, iluminándolo momentáneamente, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció. Yo permanecí deslumbrada unas milésimas de segundo más.

—Deberías de sonreír más así —murmure sin siquiera pensármelo.

Nuevamente, esa sonrisa cruzo su rostro, pero ahora permaneció más tiempo, iluminando sus ojos místicos y dándole vida a su expresión.

—¿Cómo? ¿Así debería de sonreír?

Asentí lentamente, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba sin piedad contra mis costillas, mi pecho de verdad me dolía, y era un dolor conocido e intensamente familiar. Pero como siempre, ignore todo eso y me dispuse a disfrutar de mis breves momentos de felicidad.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer —confesé, aunque realmente no sabía a qué me refería exactamente.

—¿Respecto a Sasuke?

—N…no —en mi mente una rápida excusa comenzó a formar una escapatoria de esa incomoda conversación en la que nos habíamos encerrado y de la cual yo no sabía salirme adecuadamente—. Sobre qué ser de grande, ya sabes, a que carrera meterme, no sé sobre que puedo… especializarme…

—Pensé que habías escogido medicina, tomando a Tsunade-sama como tu ejemplo a seguir.

—Pues sí pero… no sé… no creo…

—Yo pienso que eres perfecta para esa carrera, eres fuerte y bondadosa a la vez, tienes mano firme con tus decisiones pero siempre mantienes la ternura de una madre, con todos. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

El tiempo se detuvo por completo, solo él y yo… tanto mi respiración, como mi corazón se paralizaron al escuchar lo ultimo…

Pum.

Pum.

Pum.

Pum pum.

Pum pum pum.

Sentí claramente una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi ser, mis pupilas se dilataron y sentí un extraño hormigueo en el bajo vientre. Es que eso no podía estar pasando, realmente. _Eso_, era un invento de mi alocada imaginación… _eso_… era imposible.

—¿Qué? —logre decir sin tartamudear ni balbucear, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? —la sonrisa se había esfumado completamente de su rostro, ahora sus cejas se fruncían ligeramente y sus labios delgados habían una clase de puchero adorable. Yo no podía estar hablando enserio.

—No es nada, realmente solo… ¿qué acabas de decir?

—¿Sobre qué…?

—Pues… mencionaste algo sobre mí… solo que no escuche del todo bien y… hem… yo quería saber a qué te referías con eso y… yo…

—Sakura —me cortó e internamente se lo agradecí—. No sé si logro entender a qué te refieres pero…. Si estás incomoda por lo que dije, de que tú bondad y firmeza me gustaban entonces yo…. Lamento si de verdad dije algo que te incomodo, no era mi intención.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan especial y estúpida a la vez. Mis ojos no se podían despegar de los suyos y mis oídos no escuchaban nada que no fuera su voz, me sentía conectada, realmente conectada, pero había algo que no estaba funcionando, y no sabía qué era. Cerré brevemente los ojos, intentando controlar el dolor en mi pecho y la imagen de Sasuke en el hospital, colocando con delicadeza aquella rosa azul invadió mi mente, sí, ciertamente no estaba consciente en aquel momento, pero el simple hecho de saber lo que él había hecho por mí me daba… yo… era capaz de visualizar todas sus acciones y entender el por qué de cada una de ellas y… y ahora yo…

Me sorprendí a mí misma al sentir una cálida humedad resbalar por mis mejillas, cuando abrí mis ojos y pude ver cómo me miraba Sasori, descubrí que estaba llorando de la nada, con la punta de los dedos, acaricie mis propias lágrimas, como si fuese la primera vez. En aquellas gotas pude descubrir una verdad que me era abrumadoramente dolorosa.

Ciertamente, me gustaba Sasori, quizás más de lo que yo misma esperaba, pero no podía estar con él, porque amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba con todo mí ser y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Con esa revelación nada novedosa ante mis ojos, me levante de la silla y apoye mis palmas sobre la mesa. Sasori se incorporo también, algo desubicado por mis acciones, en sus ojos se notaba el desconcierto.

—Sasori-senpai yo… debo, no _necesito_ buscar a Sasuke, tengo algo que decirle.

—¿Quieres que te de un aventón? De todos modos iba a ir a la universidad a ver el trabajo de Deidara.

Lo mire con pena, por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, aunque, viéndolo bien, ni siquiera sabía qué sentía él por mí.

…

Llegamos a tiempo, el entrenamiento del club de natación aun no había terminado, todos seguían en la piscina. Lo primero que note, fue a Karin sentada en las gradas, rodeada de toallas para los chicos y una que otra botella de agua. Su expresión de hastío era tan notable que se podría ver a un kilometro de distancia. Me sorprendí al verla sin sus lentes, ahora sus ojos escarlata estaban más notables.

—¿Quién es _esa_? —pregunto Sasori, que se encontraba detrás de mí. Yo sonreí imperceptiblemente.

—Es Karin —respondí, restándole importancia.

—Y ella…

—Hum… también va tomar el curso de medicina, así que nos conocemos de eso. Ella acepto mi turno de asistente por el día de hoy, por eso es que yo estaba en el centro. De no ser por ella no nos hubiéramos encontrado, así que debería de agradecerle, senpai —lo mire de reojo, esperando alguna reacción, pero él permaneció inmutable—. Es una perra, realmente nos odiamos —añadí con la esperanza de que esta vez dijera algo, pero nada— igual no es tan mala onda, ¿sabes? Es…

—Sakura, no entiendo por qué estás conmigo. Dijiste que tenías asuntos pendientes con Sasuke, ¿no?

Sus palabras me congelaron. Realmente no sabía qué debía de esperar, pero esa actitud no era lo que tenía precisamente en mente.

Intente volverme; darme la vuelta para encararlo y evaluar su expresión, pero mi aturdimiento no me ayudo precisamente. Al estar bastante cerca de la piscina de la universidad, obviamente hay agua que se desbordo por tanto ajetreo, así que había bastantes charcos dispersos, y tenía que ser mi pie el que diera con uno de ellos. El resultado: yo, resbalándome como en cámara lenta, observando como la expresión de Sasori cambiaba de la seriedad al pánico, algunos gritando, detrás de mí el agua moviéndose con más agitación. Cerré los ojos y contuve el aliento. Lo último que supe es que mi cabeza había chocado contra algo duro y después que mi cuerpo se hundía en las profundidades de la alberca.

…

_**¡Ya está! Este es el fin del fic… espero que les haya gustado, sé que me quedo algo trágico pero bueh, qué se puede hacer XP**_

_**Es broma es broma**_

_**Cómo crees que dejarías las cosas así, sé que algunas se molestarían, o eso quiero creer u.u **_

_**En fin… ¿les gusto el cap.? ¿No? ¿Nadita? En serio u.u bueno yo… tengo asuntos importantes que atender… (snif) así que… l-luego las veo (snif snif) **_

_**Ok, dejando lo depresivo que es que nadie te quiera, pues quiero decirles que… que las quiero mucho, chicas, a pesar de que ustedes probablemente ni me quieran a mí TT^TT pero bueno… así es mi vida, todos me odian, Hinata-Tsuki es un claro ejemplo, aunque ella lo niegue**_

_**Ya me alargue! Wua! **_

_**Ya me voy, si les gusto, si no, si me quieren agredir verbalmente púchenle a review y escriban lo que piensen, aunque no tenga nada que ver con mi fic OuO**_

_**Adiosito **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias: **AU, Ooc (justificado) y hem… creo que ya XP

¡Ah, no! Se me olvido agregar que este cap. como los que restan están súper dedicados a **Bella Scullw**, sí creo que ahora sí es todo

…

—No entiendo por qué estás enfadado conmigo —dije frunciendo las cejas y fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada—. No es como si yo lo hubiera planeado todo —agregue en un tono más suave, relajando mi expresión, pero nada, Sasuke aun no se dignaba a mirarme—. De todos modos yo…

—Cállate —me cortó bruscamente. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y tuve que forzar mi boca para no abrirla y formar una "o" del asombro. Era la primera vez que él me hablaba de esa manera, tan… brusca.

—Es que no logro entenderte, eso es todo. Si me hicieras el favor de aclararte quizás deje de ser tan molesta y…

—¡Sakura! —frenó broncamente y si no fuera porque yo llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, probablemente me hubiera estrellado contra el parabrisas. Lo mire asombrada por su inusual comportamiento. Su semblante crispado se relajo y note como sus hombros se destensaban—. Lo lamento —esta vez no pude evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa, él, Uchiha Sasuke, el orgullo en persona, se estaba disculpando conmigo abiertamente. Ni siquiera cuando éramos novios se disculpo tan… directamente—. Sé que no es tu culpa todo lo que paso, es sólo que… hn…

¡Me quiero volver chango! Él se estaba disculpando y también estaba tartamudeando. Esto era un acontecimiento que solamente sucedía cada 1000 años y yo estaba viva y presente para presenciarlo.

—Sasuke-kun… yo…

—Sé que no fue tu culpa.

Asentí, esperando que añadiera más, pero simplemente hubo silencio. Yo lo miraba ansiosa, pero nada. Así permanecimos unos minutos más hasta que él suspiro imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes con su mano.

—Simplemente me… enoje cuando Sasori te beso.

—N-no me beso —proteste, sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por el recuerdo.

—Te dio respiración boca a boca, mis cuernos. Fue contacto de labios y eso para mí es un vil beso.

—Pero yo no estaba consciente.

Me dirigió una mirada fría, llena de rencor e ira. Yo me estremecí.

—¿Crees que no vi como movías los labios?

¡Ups!

—Igual no es para que te enojes tanto. En ese momento era soltera, ¿recuerdas? Y creo que aun lo soy, así que tengo derecho de besar a quién se me dé la gana —no sé si fue el hecho de ver a Sasuke actuando fuera de lo normal, o el simple hecho de saber que estaba celoso, pero en ese momento, realmente me sentía poderosa, como si por fin tuviera el poder de nuestra relación, el poder para decidir qué rumbo tomar y cómo desarrollar las cosas, y ciertamente me agradaba sentirme así.

—Claro que tienes derecho, pero si yo hubiese besado a Karin, tú no estarías pensando lo mismo —dijo él con frialdad y un toque perverso en su voz que logro estremecerme. Era cierto, como siempre, si él hubiese besado a Karin, o a quien fuera yo me sentiría terriblemente traicionada, devastada, herida y…. No sería lo mismo. Maldito genio.

Ladeé la cabeza, mirando por la ventana de cristal polarizada, observando el paisaje un poco más morado de lo normal, viendo las casas desaparecer borrosamente. Suspire, entrecerrando los ojos y recargando más mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, me acomode mejor el cinturón; de tal manera en que no me calara tanto.

Mi mente iba de recuerdo en recuerdo, sobre todo los que habían sucedido el día de hoy. Lo de la piscina fue totalmente inesperado, la verdad.

—Sasori —comenzó Sasuke, hablando lenta y suavemente, yo lo mire de reojo, algo sorprendida por su esfuerzo de entablar una conversación—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que él había regresado? —sus ojos ónix estaban centrados en el camino que tenía por delante, así que no me miro en ningún momento, y de algún modo me tranquilizo eso, ya que no tenía que enfrentarlo cara a cara. Yo permanecí mirando por el cristal.

—Hoy mismo —respondí escuetamente— Sasuke…-kun —susurré sin saber exactamente qué iba a decirle— ¿qué sientes… respecto a lo nuestro?

—A qué te refieres.

—Yo… hoy hable mucho son Sasori-senpai, ¿sabes? Y eso me ha hecho reflexionar… sobre algunas cosas. Quiero saber qué piensas respecto a nuestra relación… qué piensas sobre mí.

—Y eso a qué viene ahora.

—Yo… no sabría decirte con exactitud pero…

—Según parece, tú estás soltera y yo también. No hay una relación entre nosotros.

—¡¿Quién fue el que decidió eso? Tú fuiste quien quiso terminar conmigo, ¡¿recuerdas?

—Sakura. Estas gritando y es molesto.

Lo mire directamente, esperando que agregara algo más, pero como siempre, era en vano.

—Llévame a mi casa.

—¿Qué casa?

—Llévame al departamento de Ino.

—¿Ahora te estás quedando con ella? Deberías de buscarte tu propio lugar y de ese modo dejar de incordiar a los demás, ¿no te parece?

—¿Sabes qué? Detente aquí, iré por mi cuenta.

—Sakura aun tenemos que hablar.

—Ni me importa. Está claro que tú no quieres regresar conmigo y yo no quiero rogarte, porque sé que te desagrada esa clase de comportamiento, así que es mejor para los dos, ¿no crees? Por favor, detén el carro.

A pesar de habérselo pedido, realmente no quería que él se detuviera, así que cuando estaciono enfrente de una tienda de comida rápida, mi corazón se desmorono aun más si podía. Con mi mano temblando logre quitarle el seguro a la puerta, torpemente me baje del carro y cerré con suavidad. En mi mente aun tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke se bajara y me besara apasionadamente, como en las novelas solía ocurrir, pero era obvio que eso no iba a pasar. Así que con ese último pensamiento logre darme la vuelta sin soltar ni una lagrima, con la frente en alto y comencé a caminar, alejándome lo más calmadamente posible de él y su increíble Volvo negro del año.

Por estar dándole la espalda, no logre verlo acercándoseme a paso acelerado. Todo sucedió tan lento…

Con suavidad pero firmeza, sus férreas manos me sujetaron de los hombros, dándome una vuelta para que yo lo pudiera encarar, nos vimos una fracción de segundo y eso basto para comprender lo que él sentía realmente por mí. Posesiono sus fríos y delgados labios sobre los míos y yo me estremecí por el contacto. Jadee involuntariamente por su repentina acción y cerré los ojos, para poder disfrutar del contacto. Sus manos resbalaron de mis hombros, por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cintura, me retuvieron posesivamente, apegándome lo más posible a su pecho, yo aferre desesperadamente mis manos en sus sedosos cabellos negros, deleitándome por la textura. Él se inclino un poco y yo me arqueé con él, ambos buscando mejor posición para saborear nuestro beso. No pude retener un suspiro que murió en sus labios. Me sentía tan completa, como si su simple contacto pudiese sanar mi corazón herido. Pero todo inicio tiene un fin, y nuestro beso no pudo durar mucho y no fue cuestión de aire, sino que los murmullos de la gente que iba caminando por esa calle nos mataron el momento, extinguiendo la pasión.

Aun así, nos separamos lentamente, ambos permanecimos con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, queriendo alargar el dulce momento. Cuando entreabrí los parpados me encontré de lleno con sus oscuros, profundos y solitarios ojos. Vi cómo él se inclinaba un tanto más, pegando su frente con la mía, y de no ser por la cercanía en la que estábamos, jamás me hubiese enterado del suspiro que él libero de sus labios. Yo no pude reprimir la tonta sonrisa que se adueño de mis labios, pero no me importaba me sentía tan feliz.

Sasuke fue el primero en salir de la burbuja que habíamos creado, tomando de nueva cuenta aquella pose seria y fría, irguiendo la cabeza en alto y mirando por encima de mi cabeza. Yo aun quería mantenerme en aquel beso, pero su expresión me dio a entender que no podía, llena de resignación hice una mueca y lo mire directamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir lo que pensaba.

—Adiós —soltó de la nada y se dirigió a su carro, dejándome plantada, confundida y con el corazón al borde de la destrucción.

—… —intente procesar lo que había pasado, pero simplemente no lo comprendía— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO…?

…

Para cuando llegue al departamento de Ino ya había oscurecido, incluso las luces del lugar estaban apagadas, señal de que o no había nadie o ya estaban dormidos. Pero era imposible, todavía era demasiado temprano para que estuvieran dormidos.

A tientas logre abrir la puerta y lo único que me recibió fue la oscuridad y un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Hola? ¿Ino? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Alguien? —nadie me contestó. Con mi mano izquierda busque el pulsador de la luz, pero nada paso, el departamento seguía en penumbras. Tragué saliva con algo de dificultad, ya que mi garganta se estaba cerrando, sentía el sudor frío recorrer mi frente y mis manos. Mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. Poco a poco mi respiración se volvió irregular, mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente.

Como pude, me quite los zapatos y comencé a deslizarme por la pulcra madera, tanteando todo con manos y pies, para evitar algún mueble con el cual estrellarme. Lo único que se escuchaba era mi precipitada respiración. Mis sudorosas manos se resbalaban por la pared y mis pies se tropezaban entre sí. Logré llegar a la cocina pero el ambiente era más silencioso y tenebroso ahí, nuevamente intente buscar el interruptor para encender las luces, pero de nuevo, todo fue inútil. Parecía que la luz había sido cortada por razones desconocidas.

_Creo que en el baño hay velas_, recordé ya que había visto algunas el día que me había cortado el cabello y rajado el pie. Intente calmar mi respiración pero era inútil, la carne se me enchinaba del susto, sentía que había alguien más en el departamento, observándome acechadoramente.

Ni supe cómo, pero llegue al baño, ahí también las luces no funcionaban, tuve que gatear para llegar a las puertitas bajas donde se guardaban el rollo, toallitas higiénicas y toallas femeninas, al igual que las velas u otros productos para el cuidado-lavado del cuerpo. Abrí ambas puertitas y me golpeé la frente con una, un gemido de dolor se coló entre mis labios.

—Mierda —susurré casi sin aliento, a esas alturas había logrado apaciguar mi alocada respiración, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenadamente. Logre coger una vela, era muy chica y al parecer tenia forma de estrella, probablemente una vela aromática, pero no importaba, una vela era una vela—. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar los cerillos? —probablemente eran ideas mías pero, mi voz parecía tener eco en aquel solitario y oscuro baño. Una briza fría entro en la habitación y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. La situación se estaba tornando escalofriante, realmente sentía que había alguien detrás de mí, que tuviese un arma en sus manos y simplemente esperara a que yo me volteara para matarme lenta y cruelmente, con mis gritos resonando entre las paredes mientras los espasmos del dolor recorrieran mi piel con cada puñalada o balazo. _¡Basta, Sakura! _Negué fuertemente con la cabeza para sacarme esos bizarros pensamientos sacados de escenas cliché de terror. Tan centrada estaba intentando calmar mi imaginación que no me había percatado de que por algún accidente mío la llave del lavamanos se había abierto y ahora el agua se estaba escurriendo, cuando el liquido frío hizo contacto con mi piel pegue el grito de mi vida y me incorporé de golpe, me lleve las manos a la cara para intentar ver lo qué era, pero no las veía y eso simplemente sirvió para aterrarme más. Intente retroceder y entonces sentí una respiración detrás de mí, el corazón se me detuvo y mis ojos se agrandaron, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control y mis piernas se doblaron, apoye mi peso en la palma de las manos: estaba completamente perdida.

Parecía que mi cuerpo estaba en modo vibrador, ya que no dejaba de temblar, nuevamente todo volvió al silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera era capaz de oír mi propia respiración o los latidos de mi corazón, mi frente estaba perlada de sudor y mi garganta estaba saca. La sensación de que alguien me vigilaba desde atrás se hacía más potente y yo cada ver me ponía más histérica. Intente relajarme poniendo la mente en blanco pero…

…una mano ajena se poso en mi hombro derecho.

—¡AAAH…! —grité con todo mi ser, casi desgarrándome la garganta del esfuerzo. Por instinto de supervivencia, intente defenderme; mis manos se aferraron a lo que parecían ser unas piernas y con todas mis fuerzas las jale, intentando hacer caer al sujeto a mis espaldas. Se escucho un fuerte golpe y una maldición.

—Mierda, Sakura… ¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso? Joder… —esa… esa era la voz de Shikamaru, me volví rápidamente intentando verlo pero simplemente no podía, con mis manos temblorosas comencé a recorrer todo el largo de sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente— si no quieres llegar más lejos conmigo te recomiendo que retires tus manos de _ahí _—su voz tenía una pisca de burla y sarcasmo entonces me di cuenta de en _dónde_ tenía posadas las manos, las aleje como si de repente su tacto me quemara y restregué la palma en mi ropa.

—Lo lamento… Shikamaru… p-pero… ¡¿por qué demonios no me respondiste cuándo pregunté si había alguien? ¡¿Eh? —ya me sentía más calmada, tanteé en la oscuridad hasta encontrarme con el rostro de él.

—Estaba dormido así que no te escuche, lo siento.

—¿Y por qué estaban apagadas las luces?

—Ah… sobre eso, al parecer hubo un apagón en todo el edificio, Ino fue a la compañía a "informarles", obviamente fue a reclamar y hacer escándalo, me pidió que la acompañara pero… ya sabes: es problemático.

Suspire entre aliviada y cansada: no estaba sola y el departamento no estaba maldito, simplemente se había ido la luz.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? ¿Esperar a que la luz regrese?

—No lo sé, yo quería seguir durmiendo.

—Shikamaru… —iba a comenzar con el sermón, porque, a pesar de que ya me encontraba tranquila, estar en esa oscuridad que no me permitía ver nada me crispaba los nervios.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Hay velas en el baño, ¿no?

—Tengo una en mi mano… o la tenía, del susto que me diste la solté —realmente no era una acusación, era la verdad, pero no pude controlar mi voz, ya que había sonado algo resentida.

—Lamento haberte asustado, es sólo que te escuché y pensé que las cosas se harían problemáticas, por eso decidí seguir durmiendo pero luego te oí gritar y me espantaste el sueño así que no me quedo de otra más que venir a ver… como estabas.

La explicación de Shikamaru ciertamente no me reconfortaron, ya que indirectamente me estaba diciendo que yo le arruiné su siesta, y quizás era cierto, pero después de todo lo que yo había pasado en un día… esas no eran las palabras que quería escuchar, precisamente.

—Sakura, tú busca la vela y yo iré por unos cerillos.

—¿Sabes dónde están? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Claro que sé, yo los traje aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los uso para encender el incienso —respondió simplemente, como restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Tienes incienso? ¿Y lo prendes en un departamento? ¡¿Estás loco? ¿Qué vas hacer si se prendiera e incendiaras todo el edificio?

—Tranquilízate. En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no la he prendido.

Yo iba a agregar algo pero repentinamente la luz regresó, absolutamente todos los focos se prendieron y mis pupilas se dilataron por el cambio de iluminación tan brusco. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y cubrirlos con ambas manos para no cegarme.

—¡Hola! Ya regresé y la luz también —la voz de Ino se escucho por todo el lugar, el ruido de sus tacones siendo depositados con el resto de los zapatos hizo ecos por las paredes, sus pasos fuertes y apresurados por el piso, buscándonos— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —sus movimientos dejaron de escucharse y yo entreabrí los ojos para ver qué pasaba.

Ella estaba justo detrás de Shikamaru y nos miraba entre sorprendida, aterrada y enojada. Yo le respondí con la duda en mis ojos y después dirigí mi atención a Shikamaru, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué…demonios…paso…aquí? —por el tono de su voz, Ino realmente estaba en shock. Entonces me dispuse a examinar a detalle el panorama.

Yo estaba sentada sobre mis pantorrillas, con las palmas puestas sobre el suelo, mi mirada se fue elevando; Shikamaru de piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas, al parecer cuando por accidente le toque _ahí_ le abrí la cremallera del pantalón, ya que esta estaba bajada, su camiseta seguía intacta, algo arrugada pero nada fuera de lo normal, además de que su expresión era entre calma y exaltación. Yo, en la posición que me encontraba y él… _así_, probablemente se podía malinterpretar en más de una forma.

—E-esto n-no es l-lo que p-parece —mierda, me parecía a Hinata tartamudeando de ese modo.

—Ino —habló Shikamaru, de forma pausada, como si de esa manera ella pudiera entenderle— yo asuste a Sakura y ella me atacó, si no me crees revisa toda la casa y veras que dejo muestra de su pánico, sobre todo aquí —por fin sus ojos aparecieron entre sus parpados, la miraron a ella, largamente, después soltó un suspiro echó la cabeza hacia adelante, tocando su pecho con su barbilla— realmente es problemático estar con ustedes; no puedo dormir porque gritan a cada rato, no puedo ir al baño sin encontrarme sus cosas de mujeres, no puedo ser yo a gusto. Creo que regresare a la casa de Chouji —una diminuta sonrisa se adueño de sus delgados labios, yo sonreí con él y al levantar la mirada Ino también lo hacía.

…

—Y bien… dime qué pasó con Sasori-senpai —me pregunto Ino, las dos estábamos en su habitación, algo agitadas ya que habíamos limpiado el desastre que yo había hecho en el baño.

—Con él, nada realmente pero… me encontré con Sasuke… y-y… f-fue… —mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el recuerdo del beso que nos habíamos dado, en mis labios regreso la sensación, me hormigueaba el estomago.

—Hey, hey, hey… un segundo ¿cómo Uchiha se metió en esto? Yo te dejé en el centro comercial con Sasori-senpai, ¿qué hace Sasuke-kun en esta conversación?

—Veras… te lo iba a decir de todos modos —suspiré— al estar con Sasori-senpai me di cuenta de cuando amo a Sasuke, me di cuenta de que en mi corazón no había espacio para nadie más. Le pedí a senpai que me llevara a la universidad para poder verlo, para decirle cómo me siento, pero las cosas no me salieron tan bien como lo planeaba. Me resbale con un charco y caí de cabeza a la piscina, Sasori-senpai me saco y me dio respiración de boca a boca, yo aun estaba algo confundida por todo, y de un momento a otros me encontraba en los brazos de Sasuke, él me metió a su carro y arranco, a pesar de que sus ropas estaban mojadas…. Después de eso tuvimos una pequeña discusión y luego nos besamos…

—¿O sea que sigues enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke? Sasori no te hizo cambiar de opinión…

—Ni un poquito…

—Ah —Ino se dejo caer sobre su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos— que mierda —a pesar de que yo no podía ver sus ojos si pude detectar una pequeña sonrisa que se había adueñado de sus labios— eres todo un problema, ¿sabes? Eres como… como masoquista… pero no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de opinión, así que no planeo decirte nada de nada. Sólo espero que no sufras mucho.

—Ino —mi voz sonó rara, como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas y en parte así era.

—Cállate, ahora mismo quiero golpearte por idiota y si oigo tu odiosa voz mis ganas aumentaran —sonreí, me tumbe a su lado y pase mi brazo derecho por su pecho, me gire levente y pegue mi frente contra su hombro.

—Gracias por ser tan buena amiga, Ino.

Dormimos así, abrazadas y con una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

…

Cuando desperté, Ino ya no estaba a mi lado, en su lugar había una almohada. Mire para todos lados, cegándome un poco por la luz del sol. Encontré una nota sobre la almohada, la letra estaba en cursiva y con algunos símbolos muy típicos de Ino, lo mire sin leer y me pregunté mentalmente de qué podría tratarse.

"_**Querida Sakura-frente de marquesina: si estás leyendo esto probablemente yo no esté ahí a tu lado, y si sí estoy a tu lado despiértame porque se me hará tarde, en fin: en el caso de que yo no esté a tu lado, quiero que vayas a la Universidad y que busques a Sai, él te dirá qué hacer."**_

—¿Qué? —solté sin pensarlo. La carta no decía absolutamente nada, solamente que fuera a buscar a Sai, ¿eso de que me ayudaba?

…

A pesar de lo misterioso que había sido todo, fui hasta la universidad, al pasar enfrente un cristal me eche una ojeada rápida: me había puesto unos jeans negros que se me ceñían, una blusa rosa oscuro sin mangas, mi cabello rosado parecía brillar comparado con esos colores. Me observe más detenidamente, las ojeras habían desaparecido y mis mejillas ya no se veían tan demacradas, en definitiva tenía un mejor aspecto.

—Sakura-san —era la voz de Sai, alce la mirada y me lo encontré recargado en una de las puertas, iba totalmente de negro, una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones de pana negros y unos tenis del mismo color. Su cabello oscuro simplemente hacia resaltar lo pálido de su piel y sus ojos ónix brillaban de formaba extraña— por fin llegas, pensé que nunca vendrías.

—Sai, ¿qué es todo esto? —pregunté sin querer dar rodeos.

—Ino me dijo que no te dijera nada. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor —en sus delgados labios una sonrisa hipócrita apareció, claramente no me convenció del todo pero realmente yo no tenía nada más que hacer ese día.

—Dime qué quieres que haga.

—Quiero que vayas a esta dirección.

—¿Eh…?

…

_Yo y mi maldita necesidad de buscar problemas_. Pensé frunciendo las cejas. Ya me encontraba en la dirección que el estúpido de Sai me había dado, y acabe nada más y nada menos que en el departamento de Sasuke. No sé cómo no fui capaz de reconocerlo.

Aun dándome golpes mentales, subí al elevador y después me arrastre hasta su puerta. Toque una vez, y nadie me respondió, otra más, nada, toque el timbre, nada. Busque con la mirada alguna cosa y entonces recordé dónde ponía Sasuke una llave de repuesto. Me incline hacia adelante y busque con las manos entre el suelo, encontrando el tablón suelo, lo levante un poco e introduje la otra mano, encontrándome con algo frío. _¡Bingo!_. Abrí la puerta y encendí las luces, el panorama ahí me sorprendió. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, y eso de que Sasuke era de las personas que le gustaba mantener el orden. Parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado cinco veces.

—¿Lo habrán asaltado? —no, era imposible, el edificio tenía un alto sistema de seguridad, además de que en el departamento de Sasuke habían cámaras y demás. Y eso me recordó: yo estaba en su casa, sin su permiso. Mierda. Pero quitándome ese pensamiento de la mente, me dispuse a arreglar todo el desorden.

…

No me di cuenta, pero de lo agotada que acabe me había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala. El ruido de la puerta siendo abierto me despertó de golpe y entonces todo mi ser se tenso: era Sasuke. Con movimientos rápido y de manera torpe, logre esconderme detrás del sofá, agachándome todo lo necesario.

—Ya… llegue —la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba sin emoción— cierto, no hay nadie que me reciba —un bufido se oyó y después el silencio. Sus pasos comenzaron a sonar y el crujido del cuero siendo aplastado. ¡Sasuke se había sentado justo en el sofá en el que yo me escondía! Mi respiración se detuvo. Nuevamente se escucho el cuero crujiendo bajo el peso de Uchiha y después nada.

El silencio estaba pulverizando mis nervios, así que no pudiendo controlar mis emociones mire por encima y me encontré con la hermosa imagen de mi ex durmiendo en el sillón. Me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir el suspiro que quería salir. Era tan bello, tan tranquilizador verlo en ese estado. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus cejas levemente fruncidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compas de su relajada respiración, su cabello sedoso adornándole el varonil rostro, sus manos entrelazadas encima de su pecho, sus largas piernas doblabas para conseguir encajar en el diván. Era simplemente perfecto.

—Sasuke-kun —susurré sin poder controlarme, mis manos me hormigueaban, ansiaban tocarlo pero no podía arriesgarme. Estire mi mano izquierda pero me detuve.

—Sakura —ronroneó entre sueños y mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Él estaba soñando conmigo! Lo observé detenidamente, estudiando nuevamente su expresión, sus cejas ya no estaban fruncidas, sus labios se habían cerrado pero ahora sus manos formaban dos puños— Sakura… no te vayas…

No pude reprimir el sollozo de la emoción.

**Fin **

…

Bien… esto es el final, y lo dejó así porque **Bella Scullw **me chismeo que ella quería un final abierto, así que… qué mejor que un final inconcluso, ¿eh?

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles profundamente a todas por leer y más a las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, este es mi primer y probablemente único fic SasuSaku, y la experiencia fue nueva para mí ya que… por motivos muy personales, admito que estos dos no son santos de mi devoción, así que me las pase negras haciendo esto, pero realmente fue entretenido e interesante, a mí me gusto cómo me quedo todo, no sé a ustedes, realmente espero que les haya gustado, hice todo lo humanamente posible para hacer un fic decente, intentando respetar las personalidades de los principales.

Y lamento la falta de ortografía, porque en este cap. trabaje toda una semana e incluso parte de esta mañana, así que ni tiempo de editar ni nada u.u lamento eso, chicas/os

En fin… espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Si tienen sugerencias, amenazadas, comentarios o demás realmente me gustaría saberlos.

Espero que tengan un buen día ^^

Adiosito


End file.
